Get You Back
by Kilojoules86
Summary: Blaine springs a surprise attack on Kurt, and Kurt vows to exact his revenge. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.


**Revenge is Sweet**

* * *

Kurt woke up to find his wrists tied to the bed posts with a selection of his favourite scarves.

'Blaine. What the hell are you doing?' He said angrily, blinking sleep dust from his eye.

'Shhhhh… Trust me. Just enjoy it.' Kurt tugged his wrists, attempting to free himself, but the knots were tied too tight. 'Stop pulling. You might rip them. And one of them is that new Marc Jacobs you bought last week.' Blaine laughed.

'You-'

'Shhhhh! Just try to stay as still as you can.' Blaine said as he took Kurt's cock into his hand and stroked it to full hardness.

'What are you- Ahhh, oh my god, Blaine!' He gasped, as a slick, pre-lubed finger breached the tight ring of muscle, the other hand still lazily stroking his dick. Shit, this really was the only way to wake up. Blaine began to move his finger in and out, slowly but steadily. Kurt tried to thrust back, attempting to fuck himself onto Blaine's talented fingers, but the shorter man held him down, slipping another finger in and cricking them just a little until he brushed against that spot.

'Blaine, oh my god!' Kurt screamed. 'More… Need, n-need you, please!' He babbled as Blaine added a third finger and relentlessly hit his prostate. He kept thrusting and twisting his wrist as Kurt squirmed and writhed as much as he could in his bonds. Suddenly, Blaine pulled out and Kurt moaned involuntarily at the feeling of emptiness.

'Please, Blaine!' He mumbled. A soft buzzing filled his ears. He looked up to find Blaine holding a bright blue vibrator, shiny with lube.

'Do you want it, Kurt?' He said, voice hoarse and deeper than usual.

'I- Yes, I w-want it, please, Blaine, give it to me!' Kurt gasped, his cock hard and leaking.

'How much do you want it?' Blaine teased, flicking off the switch and brushing it down Kurt's chest and teasing his perineum.

'So m-much, Blaine! Please, let me h-have it!' He begged.

Next thing he knew, Blaine had pushed the head of the dildo experimentally into his ass and turned it on. The vibrations drove him wild as his back arched. Blaine laughed under his breath and turned the strength of the vibrations up.

'You like that?'

'M-more, please!' Kurt moaned, his voice rising an octave. Blaine thrust the toy in as far as it would go in one push, then pulled it all the way out again. Kurt babbled incoherently, so his boyfriend plunged it all the way back in and started to mercilessly fuck Kurt's ass with it.

After just a few minutes, Kurt came so hard that he saw spots. 'Oh, shit, Blaine!' He groaned. His boyfriend grinned and pulled the vibrator out of his ass completely. Kurt panted heavily at the loss of feeling.

'Was that good?' Blaine said gently, planting a kiss on Kurt's lips.

'Very.' The taller man mumbled against them. 'We should do that again sometime.'

'Oh yeah? How about now?' Blaine smirked evilly as he thrust the vibrator back into Kurt with very little warning.

Kurt yelped. 'Ah, god, no, Blaine, please! T-Too soon, oh !' He squealed as it vibrated against his sensitive prostate. 'God no fuck please no, s-stop it!'

'You know this goes higher?' Blaine said casually. Kurt didn't have time to protest before Blaine turned up the vibration to its highest setting, leaving it stuck in Kurt's ass. Kurt writhed and squirmed in his own come as his cock got hard again embarrassingly fast. Blaine just sat back and began to jerk off furiously, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he fell over the edge quickly. His come spurted through his hand and hit Kurt's chest with a splat.

'Please, Blaine, t-turn it… it off, s-stop it, please, I'll do anything, j-just stop!' Kurt whimpered, his cock aching.

'Hmm, you know, I don't think I will. I think I'll just go and get some breakfast, maybe watch some TV. You're alright there, aren't you?'

'OH MY GOD, NO, BLAINE, FUCK YOU! AAAAAAAH, FUCK!' Kurt yelled as he reached orgasm again, shuddering several times as pleasure coursed through his body. 'Take it out, or I will kill you!'

Blaine just laughed. 'Good luck with that from there, Kurty.'

Kurt gritted his teeth.

'If you don't f-fucking… AHHHH! Fucking let me go _right now_, Blaine Anderson, I will never… _shit_! s-suck your cock ever a-again.'

'Yeah you will. You love sucking cock. It's like you were made to do it, you little slut.' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. His dick immediately twitched. Kurt flushed deep red. 'Now, I'm going to get some breakfast, whore. If I'm feeling generous, I might come and release your little bitch ass when I'm done.'

Blaine pulled on some sweats and left the bedroom. He didn't return for a good fifteen minutes, during which Kurt had tears streaking down his face.

'I fucking hate you.' Kurt spat out, as the bedroom door opened.

Blaine laughed. 'I made you a bacon sandwich. I left it downstairs for you.'

'BLAINE!' Kurt screamed, livid.

'Okay, okay, hold still.' Kurt sighed in relief as the buzzing subsided. Blaine gently pulled the dildo from Kurt's hole, leaving the pucker red and gaping.

'Better?' He asked, teasing.

'I fucking hate you. Now please untie me.' Kurt moaned, wriggling, trying to stop the ache in his ass. Moments later, his wrists were loose and the first thing Kurt did was to screw his eyes shut, reach down and stroke himself roughly, breathing deeply. He didn't last long.

'Okay.' Kurt gasped. '_Now _I'm going to kill you.'

'So… you didn't have fun?' Blaine said, eyes twinkling.

'Okay, so, the first time you got me off, that was fun. Leaving me tied to the bed with a vibrator shoved up my ass while you _went and made a bacon sandwich? _No, that was _not_ so fun. You have no idea how sore I am right now.' He sat up gingerly, wincing as he transferred his weight on to his ass.

'Incidentally, how many times did you come?' Blaine asked, as if he was asking about the weather.

'_Four times._ I have not got off four times in one day since I was a _teenager_.'

'Four? I only counted three.' Blaine laughed.

'Once more when you were having fucking breakfast! Please explain to me, because I can't quite fathom, why I have already come four times before-' Kurt checked the clock. 'Nine in the morning?'

Blaine just laughed even more than he already was. 'You came four times _untouched_?' He was in absolute hysterics by this point.

'Only _three_ of them were untouched! And I am so going to get you back for this.'

* * *

**Should I contemplate a sequel in which Kurt gets his revenge on Blaine? Tell me what you think. If you want to see another chapter or two, please stick this on Story Alert! :P**


End file.
